


Blood Atones for Betrayal

by TallyKayda



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood Drinking, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Submissive Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallyKayda/pseuds/TallyKayda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Elijah finds out about the possibilty of Elena having been turned, he decides to return to Mystic Falls regardless of the consequences only to find the rumors true and Elena stronger than ever, if slightly angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Atones for Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Everybody is writing about the blood-sharing scene with Damon. It's a bit over-done of an idea but my story's got a definite twist to it so hopefully you guys will like it. If it ends up with good reviews or heck if I just miss writing it I may continue it, so anyway enjoy!

Blood Atones for Betrayal

It didn't take Elena long to learn to control her urges and the blood lust that came with being turned. Just six months after dying, she was able to go out and have fun. In fact, tonight she was going to go out and enjoy herself with Caroline.

They were going to The Grill to feed, Damon style. Snatch, Eat, Erase. When Elena and Caroline arrived there were lots of people milling around. Some playing pool, some sitting and eating at booths and others sitting at the bar drinking. But most were gathered around the small stage dancing along to the live music.

Elena grinned at Caroline and the two began to sway through the throng of dancers. When the girls made it to the center of the dance floor, right next to a small group of young guys, they wrapped their arms around each other's necks and danced close together. It didn't take long for a tall, raven haired boy with bright violet eyes to walk up to Caroline and hold out his hand.

"Would you mind if I took this dance miss…?" his voice trailed off in question. Caroline smiled, seductively and took his hand.

"Caroline. And you are?" she said, as she pulled him away from the crowd toward the doors that led outside.

Elena knew Caroline planned on getting more than just blood from the boy tonight. Ever since Caroline found out about Tyler and Hayley, the werewolf tramp, sleeping together and broke up with him, she had been feeling bad. So tonight, in particular, was about going out and having a good time.

Elena was happy for her friend, she was finally having fun. She grinned when she saw a tall slightly older man with dark hair and even darker, liquid brown eyes, who looked familiar watching her. She was going to have fun tonight too.

"Hello," Elena purred, sensuously.

As she got closer she realized why the man had looked so familiar, he looked like Elijah. Of course, no one could truly replicate those gorgeous, depthless eyes of his. But this guy was pretty good looking. The resemblance was close enough and the idea of draining the life blood from a victim that looked like Elijah excited her.

She was still angry about his abandonment. He had left her in her most dire moment; after he had given his word he would protect her from his family. And instead his psychotic, pyromaniac of a sister had driven her and Matt off the road, killing her and turning her into the monster she never wanted to be. Of course she wouldn't actually kill him, no matter how satisfying it may be, because she knew in her now dead heart that Elijah was in fact a good man and probably didn't know what his sister had planned. But that didn't take away the anger of him not having come back to check on her in the last six months since he had left.

She shook her head, clearing her raging thoughts and smiled at the weak, Elijah look-alike staring at her. He was practically drooling, as he tried to see down her top.

"I saw you watching me from across the bar." she said, injecting false traces of shyness into her voice. "Would you like to go outside, maybe get some fresh air…and privacy?"

She knew he was going to say yes before he had even done it. She also knew what he thought he could get from her, if they were alone. 'All men are the same.' she thought with a scoff. 'Pathetic.'

After he agreed, Elena gave a silly giggle, hoping she wasn't over doing it, and grabbed his hand dragging him outside for a midnight snack. When they were finally outside, Elena shoved the guy hard against the wall in the alleyway and stared into his eyes, her pupils dilating.

"You will stay silent while I feed. When it is over you'll forget this ever happened and only remember you got laid by some hot chick." she said with disgust, before allowing her face to take on its demonic features and sinking her fangs into his neck.

He wasn't the best she'd ever had that was for sure and he smelled like cheap beer. At least when she drank from Damon, he smelled like the expensive stuff. Right about now she was thinking about how good it was to taste him. She didn't know if it was so good because he was a vampire or because he was Damon. Maybe both. She wished she had another vampire besides Stefan to try her theory out on. He was such a blood addict, especially after she ended things with him, that she didn't want him anywhere near her veins, even if she was a vampire.

This brought her back to her thoughts from earlier. Elijah. She wondered how he would taste. To taste the blood of one of the first vampires to ever walk the earth, she imagined it would be so very pure and exquisite. She moaned against her victim's neck, causing him to squirm. She finally came back down to earth and felt someone watching her. She slid her fangs from his neck, quietly keeping her ears peeled for whoever found her so interesting that they decided to stop and stare.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." she snarled, sarcastically. She wasn't going to play nice, she knew who ever it was, wasn't human. She could smell the slight, sweet scent that seemed to cling to all vampires. And she didn't like the idea of a vampire watching her while she fed.

"You sound as if you've been spending too much time with Damon." The instant she heard the voice she recognized it. That odd accent that didn't seem like it came from any particular place. Like he'd traveled so much that he had picked the odds and ends of accents from all over the world and mashed them together.

She wanted to stop and take a breath, clear her head, but she couldn't. All of the rage she had felt for the last six months, resurfaced in that moment and she turned and rushed him. She stopped inches from his face, the same as he had done to her on several occasions, but before she had been too frightened to do anything in return.

"Well, someone had to teach me after your crazy bitch of a sister killed me." she waited for him to react, to get angry at her words, but he only blinked in what looked like genuine surprise.

She watched him for another second or two before turning and walking to the other side of the alleyway. She kept going, until her nose was almost touching the brick wall, before whipping around and facing him.

"You know, you promised to protect me from your psychotic, dysfunctional family and yet here I stand…dead." her voice was emotionless, as if she was talking about a simple statement of fact and not her death. But when she raised her eyes and he saw the rage in them, he knew she was not as unaffected as she seemed.

"You gave me your word, Elijah." she whispered.

"I am incredibly sorry. I truly thought that she would keep to my word, as well or I never would have left. I would have stayed, until I knew she was gone. I apologize Elena; I would like to atone for my betrayal to you. However you see fit." she could see the sincerity in his usually mysterious, dark brown eyes, as much as she wished she couldn't. She would forgive him, but he would have to make it up to her or atone for it as he said.

As she continued to stare at him, trying to decide what could be good enough to trade for her forgiveness after his sister took her mortality away, she started to notice the barely there sound of his slowed vampire heartbeat as it pumped the much needed life force through his body. She noticed how the air seemed to fill with the smell of his ancient, powerful blood. It made her want to slide her fangs into his pale, unblemished skin and drain him. She wanted to claim his blood. She wanted to claim him.

As she realized her desire, she took a closer look at Elijah. He was attractive, no...more than attractive, he was beautiful. With his dark, truly enigmatic eyes- unlike his look alike victim, what she knew had to be a warrior's body beneath his formal suit, and delicious sounding and smelling blood, she knew what she wanted.

"You want to atone? Follow me." she said and turned to walk away. She knew he would follow, but not for the same reason as the man in The Grill. No, Elijah followed her to try and gain some form of forgiveness, to absolve himself of the sins he had committed, for not only his most recent and unintentional betrayal, but for every betrayal he had ever committed against her.

He didn't know what she had in mind, but he knew it couldn't be good, if the glint in her eyes was anything to go by. But he truly owed Elena for what he and his family had done to her and her own ever since his arrival in Mystic Falls. He wanted to help her in any way he could. And so, Elijah followed after Elena, keeping his many questions to himself.

He had always had a 'soft spot,' as the people of this generation said, for Elena and had been unable to rid his mind of her presence for the last six months, since he had departed Mystic Falls. He could smell her, see her, and practically feel her everywhere he went. Every terrible, monstrous thought he had, had since leaving was reined in simply by thinking of her instead. She helped him keep what semblance of control he had left, even when she wasn't there, until that night.

He had waited as long as he could before coming back to see her. He knew that it was dangerous to go back, if the rumors weren't true, because Alaric could still be in Mystic Falls and would try to end him. But when he talked to the witch that night, and she told him about the two vampire doppelgängers, he couldn't hold onto his control or his anxiety for her well-being any longer and knew he had to return to Mystic Falls to see for himself.

"Where are we going?" he finally asked. Apparently now that the dam on his control had broken once, it would continue to do so until he managed to repair it. He wasn't even able to keep from asking a simple question. It was so unlike him. Elena, however, didn't seem upset by his questioning and answered honestly, which he thought he enjoyed until he heard her answer.

"Back to my home. No one is there and we need to be alone for this. If anyone were to walk in…"

It seemed his control was coming and going, it came in handy just then and he was able to mask his nervousness at the thought of being alone with the beautiful Elena, as well as his anxiety at the thought of whatever she planned on doing. After all, he had offered himself up for anything, unknowing of what she would want.

Human Elena he thought would have forgiven him almost instantly and chosen to hold onto her favor for her family on a rainy day. But this Elena, vampire Elena, was different. He could tell she was still good, still nothing like Katerina, but she had changed. He had seen the look on her face when she had decided on what she wanted, her eyes had darkened and her voice became demanding. She was impulsively choosing to take what she wanted now rather than what she would need later. Though he kept it to himself, he knew that she really did not need to have an unresolved favor from him to get his help; if she called he would come.

So he remained quiet after that, all the way until they reached her house, up the driveway, through the door, up the stairs, until finally she waved him forward to sit on her bed. He did as she bid him, before asking yet another question he was unable to withhold.

"What exactly is it that we're doing?" he asked, putting as much authority as he could into his voice, but she only eyed him quietly before she spoke.

"Lay back on the bed." she commanded, without answering his question.

He was an Original; no one, aside from his family, had ever spoken to him like that. Especially not such a young vampire. It was a new experience for him. But with Elena, it wasn't too hard to allow his instinct to please her to overtake his habit of decapitating anyone who dared to command or demand anything from him.

He slid his body back closer to the middle of the bed and laid back. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to center himself and prepare for whatever it was she was going to do to him.

When he opened his eyes again, hers were darkening and turning red with blood lust. He was shocked. He had known the originator of the Petrova bloodline, as well as both doppelgängers, but he had never seen either of them during this particular state.

His eyes widened and he leaned up to get a better look at her. But before he could get more than a glance of the gray veins webbing out beneath red eyes, she shot forward, fangs bared. She grabbed the hair at the base of his neck and yanked it backward, hard, causing his neck to tilt back at an awkward angle and his head to slam into the mattress.

He again had to fight back the habit to grab her in return, flip them over, and sink his fangs into her neck to prove himself stronger. But he knew that, though he may have been stronger physically, she would always be in control. Besides he had promised her anything she wanted. If she wanted his blood, he would willingly offer it. So instead, he pushed his head further back into the mattress, baring his neck to her submissively and watched as she reared back and slammed her fangs into his neck none too gently, which he knew he deserved.

He gasped at the mixture of pleasure and pain it provoked in him. He had heard about vampires feeding on each other before but he had yet to experience it. Until now.

No one feeds off of an Original without permission and he had yet to feel the inclination to be with someone that strongly that he gave them that explicit permission. Now he was glad that he had yet to share it with anyone, because he now got to share it for the first time with Elena.

It was such an intimate thing to share your blood with another vampire. He assumed it was the same feeling whether you were the one giving the blood or taking it, with the way Elena had her body curled tightly into his own and rested her cheek on his shoulder as she fed.

If he had known that this was what she had entailed for him, that it would be so pleasurable, he wouldn't have been so nervous. Truth be told, he probably would have offered her his neck right there in the alleyway. His eyes rolled back in his head and he whimpered from the feeling of being so close, and enjoying such an act so highly prized amongst vampires, with her.

Just as he started to feel himself grow weak, she pulled back. He couldn't help but focus his eyes on the single trickle of his blood that flowed over her plump lower lip. That little bit of blood fascinated him and before he realized what he was doing he leaned forward and licked the blood from her lip.

He leaned back, feeling utterly content and relaxed until he finally realized what he had just done. He became horrified. It seemed as if his control had finally completely deserted him. He looked down, refusing to meet her gaze, afraid of what he would find there.

"I apologize for my behavior, lovely Elena." he said, hoping he hadn't just ruined whatever progress he had managed to make with her in the last half hour or so.

He felt a hand reach out and grasp his chin, pulling it up and forcing him to look at the young vampire before him. He was perplexed when he saw the smile on her face.

"Your blood wasn't the only thing that I wanted to claim." She said before taking his mouth with her own and rising up until her face was just above his and slid her hands down to his shoulders to push his jacket off his upper body. When he murmured in approval, she smiled against his lips.

Quickly though, she returned to her task and began hastily unbuttoning his shirt. When she had it open, she tugged it hard, releasing it from his pants.

Soon enough it was her murmuring in approval, this time about his muscular chest, which she was currently enjoying exploring with her hands.

When Elijah heard the noise, it was like he was suddenly in a frenzy as well and began eagerly stripping off her shirt. She smirked happily and before she knew it, she was lying on the bed in just her underwear and he was getting ready to crawl back onto the bed with her. But she wasn't having any of it.

"Take off your pants." she commanded.

He didn't seem angry by the authority in her voice, just surprised and curious. Maybe he had expected her to be so commanding only while she was receiving her favor from him and it surprised him, causing him to hesitate for just a moment. She had come to find, since becoming a vampire that she was rapidly more aggressive when it came to getting what she wanted. But she waited to see what he would do.

His hesitation only lasted a few seconds before he immediately started unbuckling his belt and sliding his pants off, doing as she had asked. She had to admit, she was surprised by how submissive he acted especially when it was obvious he had never been such a thing before that night. At that moment though she couldn't even think of why he was willing to take orders from her, only about how much it turned her on having such a strong, intelligent man bow to her demands.

It excited her so much that she jumped up and threw her arms around him, kissing him passionately. Eventually, he pulled his head away and lowered it, placing little open mouthed kisses on her neck, down her collarbone, finally unclasping her bra and placed them across her breasts.

He kept one hand just above her hips, around her waist, to keep her close, while the other reached up to tweak a nipple between his fingers and his mouth moved to take the other peak.

He alternated back and forth between them for a while, before she flipped him onto his back and took control again. She ran her hands up his chest and tweaked his own male nipples causing him to groan. She smiled at the sound.

She remained sitting up, straddling his waist, as she leaned down to carefully and gracefully remove her panties and then his boxers. She looked into his eyes and smiled affectionately, caressing his cheek, watching as he closed his eyes and leaned into her touch, before she slid onto his member.

He gasped and his eyelids fluttered almost delicately. She rode him, his hands on her hips, until they came together. She slowly lowered herself down until she was resting on his chest. He tentatively draped his arm across her back and she smiled again, unable to help herself. She ran her fingers over the place where her bite mark would have been, had Elijah been human, but instead all that remained was a dark maroon crest of dried blood. Since feeding on him, he noticed that she had smiled a lot.

In her eyes, Elijah had definitely begun atoning for his betrayal. And she hoped he would be willing to stick around and continue…atoning.


End file.
